Currently practices and equipment directed to hitting targets with projectiles are focused almost exclusively on participants individually developing accuracy and consistency. For example, competitive shooting, or marksmanship, competitions are generally sequential in nature. Shooters take turns shooting their best and then wait to see if another participant performs better. Such competitions fail to provide the participants with an engaging, dynamic entertainment or training experience.
In contrast, many activities such as traditional team sports, including football, hockey, and basketball; individual sports, such as tennis, and other forms of entertainment, such as video or online gaming provide the participants with a dynamic experience by not only challenging the participants' physical skills but also through challenging the participants to out-think or out-strategize fellow participants during direct competition. In the case of many video games, multiple participants are not required in order to provide a dynamic, interactive experience to the participant, because the game is designed to change, for example, become more difficult or create a different game environment, as the participant completes certain tasks.
In order to compete with the multitude of interactive and dynamic activities available and thereby draw new and younger participants into the various forms of projectile target entertainment and training, such as marksmanship, archery, or even pitching baseballs, new interactive targets and methods for using the same are needed in the field.